Don't Forget Me
by KellyClarkstonGirl
Summary: Don't forget me, okay? After Raven leaves for some unknown reason and doesn't come back for 10 years, Changeling starts to give up hope. But, what about that strange stone raven? BBRAE
1. The Stone Raven

**I don't own Teen Titans**

"Raven!" he screamed after the half-demon girl, "Where are you going?" Raven was standing out in the rain, all of the belongings she could carry over her back with her.

"I have to go." She said, happy that the rain was hiding her tears, "If I don't, you will all be in danger." She sighed, "Don't forget me, okay? If I get through this, I'll find you again." She ran up and hugged him, tears evident even though it was raining, and slipped something into his hand, "Don't tell the others that I left. And don't forget me." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, wiped a tear from his eye, and closed herself in the raven, leaving the green changeling to himself. Beast Boy slumped down on the steps and looked at what she placed in his hand. There was a raven carved from black stone. "Don't worry, Raven," he said under his breath, "I couldn't if I tried." He slipped the black raven into his pocket, and went back to his bedroom to go back to sleep, so that he could pretend he had no idea what happened in the morning.

…10 y e a r s l a t e r…

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK._

"Friend Changeling?" said a red haired girl from outside his door, "It is time for the breaking of fast? Would you like some tofu eggs and bacon?" Beast Boy, now Changeling, slumped further into his bed, "No thanks, Star. I'm not hungry." Starfire clapped her hands from behind the door, "I have also prepared you the pudding of Sadness, since this is the day that your beloved Raven had left, would you like some of that?" Changeling growled. After 10 years on earth Starfire had become more beautiful, and even more aggressive in a fight, but still had a lot to learn, like when to leave well enough alone, and that NO ONE likes her cooking. "SHE WASN'T MY BELOVED! AND I ALREADY SAID I'M NOT HUNG" he had to stop there as to not let "the beast" out. Since Raven left, he had a harder time keeping it in check, so that even Starfire knew when to quit. "As you wish, friend Changeling." She sulked away, for she had hoped that for the first time in 10 years he would come out of his room on this day. This day, the day that Raven left. The day that Raven promised him that she would come back if she could. And for 10 years, she still hadn't come. Changeling had started to give up hope, but nonetheless, he kept that stone raven there, safe, just in case she did come back, so he had proof that he still believed in her. "Rae," he sighed, fingering the stone bird, "I miss you so much. I wish you would come back already. I don't think I can hold on any longer. I wish you could just come back." He fell asleep, dreaming of the one that he knew he loved, even as a stupid little 15 year old boy.

_BZZZZT! BZZZT!_

Changeling woke to a strange noise, "Who's there?" he screamed, posing in an attack stance, ready to pounce at any moment, "Show yourself!" He looked around but saw nothing. He kept looking, then he felt something move in his hand. When he looked, he saw that the stone raven was shaking. All of a sudden, it started to grow. It grew until it was twice his size, when something, or someone, in a white cloak walked out. This person collapsed into Changeling's arms, and he slowly took of the hood.

"R-Rae?"


	2. The Perfect Life?

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys  
Beastboy44: Yeah, I'm a hopless romantic, myself. I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!**

**satusimpson: Thanks! XP**

**AnimeWereWolf: Well, read below and you'll see!**

**SkyMaiden: Does this answer your question?**

**BBRaeLover4eva: OKAY! OKAY! Here you go!**

**I don't own Teen Titans (If I did, Raven and BB would SO be together)**

2 D A Y S L A T E R

Changeling sat in the medical wing, a pale gray hand in his furry green one. He watched as her delicate figure floated above the bed, healing itself. He thought back to when he brought her here.

_He ran into the dining room with Raven in his arms, where Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were. Robin, now Nightwing, had longer hair, and a dark blue/black costume, and Cyborg looked exactly the same, only his tech was a darker shade of blue, and his face looked older. Starfire had gotten a new uniform, a full body jumpsuit, after some criminals had made crude remarks. She had no idea what they meant, but Robin was furious, and made her change her attire._

"_Guys!" he screamed, rushing over to them, "I need help." They all gasped at the sight of their long lost friend and fellow Titan. "Bee," Cyborg said over the phone, "I'm gonna have to call you back." _

_They ran into the medical wing, and stood waiting as Cyborg connected wires to her and checked her pulse. "She's healing herself," he said, "When she stops floating, she'll be completely fine." he sighed, "Trouble is, I don't know if that's going to be in hours, days, months," he paused, "Or years."_

Changeling hadn't left her side since, and the other Titans were getting worried. They had to force him to eat, sleep, and everything else he needed to stay healthy. They were worried that if Raven didn't wake up soon, that he would soon be joining her in the bed next to her. He kept his hand clamped with hers. "Come on Rae," he pleaded, "I didn't forget you, like I promised I would. Isn't that enough for you to come back?" he tried as hard as he could to not cry, but the mixture of fatigue, insomnia, and hunger made it harder than he should have been. "Come on, Rae." he whispered, "Please. Just wake up. Just wake up." he kept mumbling that last sentence while he fell asleep, still keeping her hand in his grasp.

Raven never left. They had gone out properly like teenagers do. They defeated her father, she could feel without breaking things, she could love him without him being in danger. They dated without dating anyone else, and they got married. They had 2 kids, Rebecca and Jenny. He always liked the name Jenny, and she always liked Rebecca. Rebecca was the spitting image of her dad, but with her mothers powers, and Jenny looked like her mom, but had purple skin and could morph into animals. They both could levitate, and their mother always had an hour of meditation with them, that he would sometimes join in on. Someday, they got married to Robin and Starfire's son, Moonfire, or Mark, and Cyborg and Bee's kid, Techno. He was blessed with beautiful grandchildren, and lived to a ripe, old age with his beloved, who sat on his deathbed with him as they died at the same time, and went to heaven. Even though she was half demon, she never wanted to destroy the world, and in fact, she stopped it from being destroyed, she deserved to go to heaven. They stayed together forever, after stepping through those pearly gates.

And then he woke up, still holding her hand. Only, there was something different. Her hand was holding his back. He looked up, and met a pair of violet eyes.

"Hey, Beast Boy. Long time no see." she chuckled, squeezing his hand.

He was baffled for a minute, then said, "Actually, it's Changeling now."

She put on a bewildered face, "What, no Beast Dude?"

**There you go! Review, and no flames, and I'll update.**


	3. Memories

**Still don't own Teen Titans, and most likely never will. **

**BBRaelover4eva: THANK YOU! HERE'S THE UPDATE!**

**BeastBoy44: Well, he's not a boy, so Beast Boy is out, and Beast Man or Beast Dude just doesn't sound as cool, and that was one of his names in the old comic books, so it kinda fits.**

**SkyMaiden: Thankies! hugs SkyMaiden**

**lilpuppy3: Thank you! I'll keep writing.**

**spiratual-s: Yayness! Someone else that adds "ness" to the end of their adjectives! COOLNESS! **

Changeling sat shocked, but then started babbling. He shot up and hugged her hard, "OHRAVENIT'SBEENSOLONGWHYDIDYOULEAVEIMISSEDYOUSOMUCHINEVERTOLDYOUTHISBUTYOUAREONEOFMYBESTFRIENDSI'VEHADTHEHARDESTTIMEHEREWIT-mphh." He found himself with her hand over his mouth, staring at him with a confused look on her face. "Beast- uh, Changeling, b-r-e-a-t-h-e." He went back to his chair and rubbed his neck, reverting to his embarrassed, insecure teenager stage.

After he calmed down a little, he placed his hand lightly over hers, "Raven. Where have you been?" he held her hand up to his face, "It's been so hard for me without you here."

She stared at him, "You don't mean that." she sulked, looking away from him, "I'm the creepy one, remember?" He chuckled, holding her face in his free hand, the other one still holding her hand to his face, "Rae, why do you think I never left you alone, no matter how much you yelled at me, no matter how much you pleaded, I still kept trying to make you laugh?" She shrugged and said, "Because you're an annoying little grass-stain?" He let go of her hand, and put his on the other side of her face, "No, I know that's what it seemed like, but no." he let go of her face and sighed, "Because I wanted to see you smile. Just once. I remember, when I stepped into that mirror of yours, you smiled at me. It was so beautiful, and I wanted to see it again. So I tried my hardest to make you laugh." He had a blank look on his face, apparently remembering every detail, "That was one of the main reasons I was so devastated when you left, that I never made you smile. Not once. But over time, I realized, that BECAUSE you never smiled," he took her hand again, staring lovingly into her eyes, "is what made it even more beautiful when you did."

They started at each other for a while, when he suddenly dropped her hand, a smile coming to his face. He got up quickly, "Stay right here," he pointed at her, "I have something I need to show you." He ran away, leaving a very confused Raven still lying in her bed. He tiptoed as quietly as he could, realizing that it was 1:00 in the morning. He got to his room, and grabbed a large leather book that was labeled "Memories".

Raven was sitting in her bed, twiddling with her hair. She thought of how long it had been, how long she hadn't seen him, and then all of a sudden she woke up in a hospital bed with his hand around hers. It was almost like a dream, a dream that she was praying to never wake up from. Changeling ran in with the leather book in his arms, panting.

"Okay Raven," he said between breaths, "This is what I needed to show you." He handed her the book, and she set it on her lap. "Memories", she read aloud. As she opened the book, she let out a little gasp.

There, in front of her, were, obviously, pictures. Of her. The first page was a total collage of her, on her first day as a titan, the first time they went to the park, the time that they had a birthday party, everything. Right in the middle of the page, made with words cut out from a magazine, it said, "Raven, I Kept My Promise, I Hope You'll Keep Yours."

"Oh, Changeling, you did keep your promise" she said, tearing up. He smiled, "And so did you." She jumped up, ignoring the slight pain, and gave him a giant hug. He was taken back for a second, but then hugged her back. After a minute or two, they pulled away from each other slightly, staring into each others eyes. They started leaning in, closer, closer, closer, until…

"I hate to break up this lovely reunion," said Cyborg from the doorway, a coy smile on his face, "But when were you planning to tell us that she woke up, huh?"

**God, Cyborg, way to ruin the fluffyness. Jeez, couldn't have waited just 12 more seconds! **


End file.
